¿Y Sí Fueras Chica, A Quien Elegirías?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un juego que fue producto de un momento de ocio, llevara al siempre tranquilo Mu a liar con sus amigos, los dorados, que trataran de ganar su voto y así quedar como el mejor novio de todos.
1. Shion

**¿Y Sí Fueras Chica, A Quien Elegirías?**

 **Un juego que fue producto de un momento de ocio, llevara al siempre tranquilo Mu a liar con sus amigos, los dorados, que trataran de ganar su voto y así quedar con el mejor novio de todos**

Todo había empezado siendo un juego. Su maestro se había sentado a aburrirse todo el día en medio del templo principal, ni siquiera los desplantes tarados de Milo o las ocurrencias de Kanon y los gritos de Afro a DM, le habían sacado de ese estado de ensimismamiento al aburrimiento que tenia. Y se preguntaran que es lo que tenía al santo patriarca así, pues… la simple respuesta es que estaba tan acostumbrado a los de bronce y a Atena, que su partida le había traído una tristeza, rara? Sin duda alguna. Y es que el era el que vivía quejándose de lo destructivos que podían ser esos niños como para extrañarlos ahora que se habían marchado, pero vamos que había que comprenderlo tal vez esos eran los síntomas de que se estaba poniendo viejo. Aunque nadie en su sano juicio se lo diría de frente, solo Milo y pobre se arrepintió todo un mes por ello.

Pero bien vamos a lo importante. Bueno como decía al inicio, todo había comenzado con una convocatoria A todos los dorados, sin acepción, al templo principal.

Y se puede saber para qué? – Pregunto con molestia Milo pues después de todo el día de estar limpiando la casa de escorpio, un milagro realmente (después de todo Atena si hace milagros), quería tirarse de cabeza a su camita y no salir hasta el otro día muy entrada la mañana –

Más respeto, insecto – espeto el patriarca –

Arácnido – corrigió sin siquiera notarlo Camus, pues estaba tan acostumbrado a corregir a los demás que ni cuenta se daba de a quien lo hacía –

Sí, yo digo insecto es insecto – un no muy amigable Shion expreso –

Entonces si yo digo que es imposible que una momia, senil y dientona aparente 20años, usted no estaría aquí o sí? – Shion parpadeo por un momento –

Uh, yo de usted lo castigo hasta la siguiente guerra santa – hecho leña Kanon, solo por molestar al francés –

A callar!- ordeno Shion ya dejando el asunto atrás, después de todo su intención era divertirse no ponerse a pelar con un montan de mocosos irrespetuosos –

Ay si Claro, ahora lo paso por alto solo porque es Camus, pero si hubiese sido Milo ya lo estuvieran linchando y encima le hicieran ir a limpiar todo el santuario…- se quejo Milo –

Como decía – se aclaro la garganta e ignoro olímpicamente al bicho, provocando las risas de Aioria y DM que le alzaban las cejas al bicho para exasperación de este – los llame para hacerles una pregunta… - más de uno miro con curiosidad al dorado de Aires de la generación anterior – si fueran chica, a quien de todos los presentes a acepción clara de mi, escogerían de Novio? – soltó sin más dejando a más de uno de piedra y otros con cara de QUE MIER…DIJO? – No me miren así – rio por lo bajo al ver a los dorados con esas caras. Dioses eso era lo que más le divertía de todo, dejar a sus hijos con esas caras dignas de una foto – y me dirán? – Sonrió ampliamente – empecemos por Ti, Dita – el mencionado dio un pequeño saltito, no se esperaba ello –

Pues yo…- el peli celeste miro a su alrededor notando que todos sus compañeros le miraban expectantes. Y ahora que diría después de todo jamás se había planteado la idea –

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola! Lindas!, lo sé, lo sé debería seguir los otros y empezar luego de terminar uno nuevo, pero es inevitable mi mente intranquila no colabora – TxT –y ahora no se si escriba pronto después de esta pequeña introducción. –**

 **Ikki: escusas, escusas –**

 **PV: oye, yo qué culpa tengo que mi muñeca que creí sana, haya tenido una complicación, eh? Es mi culpa que me duela recién! – llora de manera dramática –**

 **Ikki: yo te dije que dejaras de escribir, hasta que se sane – se mira las uñas desinteresadamente –**

 **PV: bueno… -0/0- es cierto pero por qué quejarse por lo que ya está hecho, ahora solo espero no se complique más y solo sea un pequeño problema. Bueno lindas hasta la próxima! Besos! –**

 **Ikki: a puesto a lo que quieran que en dos o tres días ya está dando lata por aquí de nuevo - ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: Ven Ikki, Ven!, es hora de comer! – lo llama como si de un perro ser tratase –**

 **Ikki: u.u* -**


	2. Afrodita

**Afrodita**

Afro, no se creía lo que el gran maestro les había pregunto.

Y bien? - la mirada que le dirigió al peli verde no fue nada amable -

Esto... - Dita paseo su mirada por todos los presentes, encontrándose con la mirada atenta de sus amigos - es enserio?, o sea por favor, jamás me eh puesto a pensar en ello, y ahora quiere que le responda de inmediato? - el guardián de piscis miro con indignación al mayor de todos -

Va, puedes pensarlo - Dita sintió su alma descansar - te doy 5 minutos - era demasiado bueno para ser real - ¬.¬* -

***M***

No debería tomarlo tan enserio, cierto?, al fin era solo una suposición... el nació hombre y asa seria por siempre, o sea no había de que preocuparse o porque torturar a la neurona con este tema. Pero tampoco podía tomarlo muy a la ligera, después de todo sabia que la respuesta que diera sus compañeros la escucharían y eso significaba ser molestado por ellos, si su respuesta lo ameritaba.

Milo siempre dirá Camus, así que ya sabía que Milo, no era una opción. Aioros, demasiado noble y muy fiel a su diosa como para considéralo una buena opción, o sea por favor a la primera que la "diosa" lo llamara la abandonaría sin pensarlo, y el si fuera ella obvio que buscaría una pareja incondicional, aunque suene muy egoísta. Luego Shura, otro que no tomaba en cuenta por las mismas razones. Camus, muy inexpresivo y frió, aun se preguntaba como Milo lo toleraba. Saga un loco egocéntrico, bipolar, fingidazo y con humos de soy lo mejor, nada que ver. Kanon, podría ser...pero debía tener en cuenta esa manera de manipular, no ni pensarlo. Alde?, si no era muy lindo físicamente pero era lindo en su manera de ser, una gran opción pero debería ser sincero, el siendo como era buscaría una pareja de buen parecer. Mu, el si era lindo físicamente ni siquiera esos puntitos le restaban esa belleza física, además era lindo en su forma de ser, si Mu también era una buena opción...pero, si había un **pero** y ese era que NO lo vería con ojos de chica, si ni más bien como un amigo, un hermano. Shaka, debía admitirlo también el rubio era guapo, pero su carácter perfeccionista, altivo y un montón de cosas más le restaban puntos...estaba súper seguro que no aguantaría estar ni una semana con el. DM Que podía decir de ese cangrejo psicópata?, que eran buenos amigos, lo habían demostrado muchas veces, ambos habían estado juntos en las buenas y las malas, pero...se atrevería a decir que si el, Afrodita, fuera chica lo vería mas allá de una amistad?, no estaba seguro.

Y bien? - sus cinco minutos habían dado fin, era momento de dar su respuesta -

Pues...- aun no estaba muy seguro, y además se sentía inseguro de decir el nombre de quien le parecía la mejor opción, pues no sabía si el diría su nombre cuando llegara su turno -

De preferencia para hoy - Shion, era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía -

Supongo que Ángelo - expreso de la manera más desinteresada que pudo y giro su rostro a un lado, no quería ni siquiera ver el rostro de sus amigos y menos de DM -

Gane! - Milo se robo toda la atención que hasta ese momento había estado sobre Dita - me debes 10 euros gato! - Aioria bufo ante lo dicho - que? - el de escorpio recién cayo en cuenta de que todos le miraban -

Que les he dicho de las apuestas?! - reprendió Shion - aunque ya es tonto apostar contra eso, Aioria - el castaño se encogió de hombros-

Aun albergaba la esperanza - respondió-

Tan predecible era mi respuesta? - pregunto un sorprendido Dita -

Camus? - Dita, si hubiese podido hubiese golpeado a Shion por ignorarlo -

Si Dita, ya todos nos esperamos esa respuesta - con tal de desviar el tema, Camus respondió -

No te hagas el tonto, Camus - el peli aguamarina bufo – U.U*-

Jamás lo había pensado, pero si yo fuera chica creo que no estaría aquí con ustedes teniendo esta conversación patética y mucho menos pasando por esto - con su usual frialdad expreso -

Ya di que a Milo, y corta el drama Elsa - el clima de la sala del trono se comenzó a enfriar -

Kanon! - todos sabían cuanto el guardián de acuario odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera -

Qué? - el cinismo en Kanon le molesto aun mas -

Te voy ah...- cerca estuvo de ir al saltarle al cuello del Kanon, cuando el SANTO patriarca lo detuvo de un brazo -

Ignóralo - aconsejo -

Debe enseñarle maestro, mire que usted tiene experiencia en eso - Kanon el resentido salió a relucir -

Ya Kanon, cánsate del drama - Shion movió la mano para restar importancia al asunto -

Saga cuando vuelves a volverte loco y matas a viejo? - pregunto a su gemelo que negó -

Ya cánsense - el ex guardián de Aries gruño - para eso crie a estos cuervos - dramatizo y fingió llorar -

Caballeros, Shion debe reposar y tomar sus pastillas para la memoria, es hora de marcharnos - las palabras de Mu estaban por ser cumplidas, cuando -

Pero y la pregunta? - todos se golpearon la frente al escuchar al dorado de escorpio. Era enserio?, o sea creo que todos trataban de evitar responderla no por algo querían escapar -

Muérete - DM no reprimió lo que todos, a excepción de Shion y el mismo Milo, pensaron -

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola chicas lindas! -**

 **Ikki: te creí muerta -**

 **PV: jejeje si se que va siendo tiempo de que no actualizo -**

 **Ikki: enserio, no me había dado cuenta - expresa de forma irónica -**

 **PV: te ignorare. Suficiente tengo con la gripe que me cargo - T.T -**

 **Ikki: espero mueras, pronto -**

 **PV: tus deseos son tan lindos - .* - nos leemos...achu! -**

 **Ikki: cuidado que me pegas tus gérmenes -**


	3. Camus

**Camus**

…

Ya Kanon, cánsate del drama - Shion movió la mano para restar importancia al asunto -

Saga cuando vuelves a volverte loco y matas al viejo? - pregunto a su gemelo que negó -

Ya cánsense - el ex guardián de Aries gruño - para eso crie a estos cuervos - dramatizo y fingió llorar -

Caballeros, Shion debe reposar y tomar sus pastillas para la memoria, es hora de marcharnos - las palabras de Mu estaban por ser cumplidas, cuando -

Pero y la pregunta? - todos se golpearon la frente al escuchar al dorado de escorpio. Era enserio?, o sea creo que todos trataban de evitar responderla no por algo querían escapar -

Muérete - DM no reprimió lo que todos, a excepción de Shion y el mismo Milo, pensaron -

Idiota –bufo en peli aguamarina, al sentir nuevamente las miradas centrarse en él, y ahora que diría?, y no es como si quisiera forzar a su cerebro pensar en sandeces, porque vamos que más podría llamarse a ese asunto –

Ya habla que se me entumen las piernas – se quejó y apuro el león, ganándose una mirada de cierra el hocico de Shura, que rogaba para que Camus se tomara todo el tiempo posible para dar su respuesta, y de esa manera retrasar su turno –

Déjenlo pensar – pidió Aioros que también veía ver cerca su turno, y hablando de ello que diría? –

Cinco minutos, y contando – Shion, se ganó una mirada fría por parte del amo de los hielos – que?, tengo cosas que hacer – se excusó –

Momia – pensó Acuario sin dejar de ver a sus compañeros. Soltado un suspiro, se resignó a pensar en la dichosa respuesta. Aunque porque debería hacerlo? Que se jodan por metiches! – si fuera chica…-empezó y al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes, sonrió interiormente. Vamos que después de todo era hombre y como se dice "QUE HOMBRE". – no estaría aquí teniendo esta conversación estúpida, con una panda de descerebrados y una momia – expreso con el semblante más frío, que pudo poner. Haciendo que más de uno lo mirara molestos por sus palabras, pero guardaron su molestia para luego, después de todo Shion le haría pagar la insolencia. Vaya que conocían al viejito ese – ahora déjenme en paz – sin más que decir camino hacia una de las esquinas del templo principal. No iba a salir a su templo, o no. Eso sería como decir me arrepiento de lo que digo, no me castigues Shion –

Me lo esperaba del descarado DM, del impertinente Milo, del manipulador Kanon, del descerebrado Aioria, pero nunca de ti – negó el peli verde – alguien más quiere hace lo mismo que Acuario? – pregunto a los demás, que guardaron su opinión y voto. Algo tramaba la vieja rata. Porque como dice el dicho más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. Y Shion era viejo y diablo, experiencia por ambas partes –bien, yo los iba a dejar ir – se giró y encamino a sus aposentes, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos de todos. Algo andaba mal – o pero, es verdad soy Shion el patriarca, o sea tengo toda la potestad sobre ustedes…- y allí estaba – Camus, recuerdas a Neige– expreso mirándose las uñas, sin girarse todavía –

…- el de acuario, por breves momentos recordó su infancia bajo el cuidado de Shion y… sus ojos se cristalizaron, por breves momentos – Neige – recordó el osito polar, que una vez tuvo y sufrió por su desobediencia. No sabía que Shion a un lo conservaba –

Y bien? – los ojos de los presentes se pasearon del peli aguamarina al peli verde, nadie entendía que pasaba, pues ellos solo recordaban el peluche inseparable del francés, pero de allí nada. Solo que una tarde por culpa de cierto bicho, el cosmos de Cam había salido de control congelando las escaleras por donde Shion bajaba, provocando su caída por estas…y si las risas de medio santuario se escuchó ese día y un mes después. La cosa era que Shion castigo al francés por creer que había sido una broma. Neige, fue arrebatado cruelmente después de la reconstrucción de los hechos –

…- sus ojos azules se cerraron, Shion había ganado – pues…-que más daba lo que dijera y que nombre pronunciara al final, que fuera mujer era imposible así que…- necesariamente tiene que ser uno de nosotros? – Más de uno le miro desconcertado –

Si – la sonrisa había vuelto al rostro del lemuriano mayor –por qué? – pregunto curioso por esa pregunta –

Es que bueno, si fuera chica y buscara novio, pues bien: Primero, tiene que tener estabilidad económica, no me voy a ir con un muerto de hambre. Segundo, tiene que ser maduro y tiene que tener un alto coeficiente intelectual, no un mocoso inmaduro y descerebrado. Tercero, debe tener un alto grado de confianza, si no cualquier cosa lo destruiría. Cuarto….- empezó a describir, el de acuario, lo que buscaría en una pareja si fuera chica -

Puf, te descartaron de una manera poco elegante, Milo – se burló DM, haciendo reír a Kanon y Aioria –

Y yo que creía que diría Milo – rio Kanon – vaya que te mandaron a la Friendzone…uy! Sí que debe doler – hizo un gesto como de apuñalar su corazón –

Dejen en paz – les gruño el peli azul menor – además Camus, solo lo dice por joder. Ya vez como son las mujeres, ni ellas saben lo que quieren…- se cruzó de brazos –

…y si tuviera niños, que me ayude a cuidarlos – finalizo después de casi dos horas. Más de uno lo miraba, desde el suelo, con aburrimiento –

Ahora que nos expusiste todo eso…- negó Shion –

Bien, supongo que como no se puede pedir perfección a un hombre y como no soy mujer…pues me conformo con Milo – concluyo alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada –

Uy! Por descarte – expreso Kanon, mientras Saga hacía un gesto de dolor extremo en su rostro –

Eso es para tirarte de cabeza a un barranco – le siguió Shaka – rezare para que tu alma reencarne en algo como Tú nuevamente – puso sus manos en su pecho –

O sea nada de Caracol y perro? – pregunto DM –

Chicos, no lo dejen solo que se nos corta las venas – Aioros miro mal a su hermano por decir ello –

Ni que Camus fuera la última Coca-Cola del desierto – bufo el escorpio – además quien dice que yo aceptaría…- miro de soslayo al peli aguamarina –

Pelea! Pelea! – corearon los dorados, a excepción claro de Shion, Milo y Camus –

Ya! Nos salimos del tema – mando callar el peli verde, ocultado la risa que le provoco la pelea y las palabras de sus dorados – bien, seguimos…Shura? – las risas del español fueron cortadas de raíz, pues a pesar del mandado de Shion, muchos seguían riendo –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno, sé que tenía mucho sin escribir y actualizar pero aquí estoy!resurgiendo con el fénix!**

 *****: Fénix?, Dranzer?**

 **Ikki: y este? Oye, intruso el único que aparece cuando Esme dice Fénix soy yo… -**

 *****: y?**

 **Ikki: como que y? eres retardo o qué? –**

 *****: …**

 **Ikki: oye a mí nadie me ignora –**

 *****: puf, que no puedes cerrar la boca –**

 **Ikki: sabes quién soy?! –**

 *****: No y tampoco me importa –**

 **Ikki: &%$/·%$/(&/)***

 *****: u.u**

 **PV: creo que debía decirle a Ikki que le traje compañía…wajajajaja –**

 **Ikki: mi nadie me ignora. Yo ignoro -**

 *****: U.U**

 **Ikki: U.U**

 *****: U.U**

 **Ikki: U.U**

 **PV: competencia de Ignoracion(?)jajajaja**

 *****: U.U**

 **Ikki: U.U**


	4. Shura

**Shura**

Uy! Por descarte – expreso Kanon, mientras Saga hacía un gesto de dolor extremo en su rostro –

Eso es para tirarte de cabeza a un barranco – le siguió Shaka – rezare para que tu alma reencarne en algo como Tú nuevamente – puso sus manos en su pecho –

O sea nada de Caracol y perro? – pregunto DM –

Chicos, no lo dejen solo que se nos corta las venas – Aioros miro mal a su hermano por decir ello–

Ni que Camus fuera la última Coca-Cola del desierto – bufo el escorpio – además quien dice que yo aceptaría…- miro de soslayo al peli aguamarina –

Pelea! Pelea! – corearon los dorados, a excepción claro de Shion, Milo y Camus –

Ya! Nos salimos del tema – mando callar el peli verde, ocultado la risa que le provoco la pelea y las palabras de sus dorados – bien, seguimos…Shura? – las risas del español fueron cortadas de raíz, pues a pesar del mandado de Shion, muchos seguían riendo –Era su turno, y por mucho que quisiera matar a Milo por tener esa bocaza, no podía aunque muriera por hacerlo. Pero bien, Shion solo lo miraba, era como si estuviera meditando o no en hacerle la pregunta, o peor buscando la manera de cómo hacerle contestar a esta.

Qué esperas Shura? – le susurro Aioros, que como siempre estaba a su lado –

De qué? – cuestionó al no entender a lo que se refería el de sagitario –

Shion, está esperando – le volvió a susurra –

Qué? – se hizo el desentendido. Después de todo, aun podía hacer tiempo con eso, pues aun no pensaba en que diría –

Ya los dos dejen de murmurar – reprendió el peli verde, cansado de escuchar los cuchicheos de esos dos – ahora, Shura responde – ordeno con una media sonrisa, como le encantaba importunar a sus dorados, sobre todo a aquellos como Shura y Camus. Destruir su semblante siempre tan calmo –

Bueno, inicialmente…- Shura, miro a sus compañeros que como desde que eso iniciara, lo miraban atentos a su respuesta, y pudo ver con molestia como Aioria y Milo volvían a apostar – como hombre y caballero debo aceptar algo, la edad metal de la mujer es superior a la de un hombre, por lo que si fuera chica:

Primero, no estaría con alguien menor que yo porque vamos, Milo y Aioria tienen la edad mental de un niño de 4 años, ni loco soporto sus idioteces y menos como pareja. Aldebarán, disculpa – dijo mirando al grandote – pero tiene la edad mental de una cría de 8, le sigue la corriente a cualquiera, y por mucho que no me gustaría estar con alguien que se deja llevar por la corriente. Shaka y Mu, que por muy maduros que A VECES sean, son unos niños y discúlpenme – les miro por un momento al decir ello – pero, su manera de vida me es aterrador. Así que no –

Segundo, DM y Afrodita – los miro por un rato – estos están tan unidos que si alguno de ellos llega a tener novia, la pobre seria el violín – todos rieron ante lo dicho por el español, haciendo que Dite y DM se miraran entre si y refunfuñaran – pero bueno eso no es todo, también está que DM tiene la edad mental de un niño de 5 y Dite de 7, ambos un caso perdido. Así que no –

Tercero, Aioros – miro al castaño, que le miraba con la ceja alzada en la espera de que diría de él – que sí es maduro, lo acepto…- sus palabras fueron cortadas –

Te lo dije! – Saga codeo a Kanon por andar de bocón e interrumpir al español que ahora los miraba mal –

Bien, como decía – el de capricornio suspiro – es maduro en ciertos aspectos, porque en otros tiene la inocencia de un chico de 15, y vamos que hay temas en una relación que ESTE – señalo al castaño que se miró así mismo – no entendería, prácticamente seria mamá y novia a la vez. Así que no – negó antes de ver a los gemelos – y por último, Saga y Kanon, uno más idiota que el otro – expreso ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de estos – que?, es verdad son los mayores, pero su edad mental es la de niños de 1 o 2, se pelean por todo y por nada. Un dolor de cabeza que no estaría dispuesto a soportar – expuso –

Ok, después de haber destruido a tus compañeros – Shion, tenía plasmada una sonrisa en su rostro le había hecho gracia las palabras del español –

Bueno, no teniendo de otra y porque es el más maduro, Aioros – contesto haciendo que el castaño mayor le mirara mal, le había ofendido con eso de no teniendo de otra –

Sabía que me quería quitar a mi hermano! – Shura suspiro y miro con aburrimiento al león, quien había sido el del grito – pero igual gane! – todos rodaron ante la actitud de Aioria, que le extendía la mano al escorpión esperando su recompensa. Y por quién habría apostado del bicho? – dame! Dame! – exigía al peli azul sin importarle nada –

Ya calla gato y tena! – Refunfuño el octavo guardián – rayos cabra, y yo que pensé dirías Saga – le gruño –

Y eso, porque? – Cuestiono un tanto fuera de lugar –

No sé solo lo pensé – se encogió de hombre haciendo que Shura lo mirara y negara –

Por eso, prefiero a Aioros – sonrió en desaprobación. Ya empezaba a ver con gracia la idioteces de sus compañeros –

Oye, eso es cruel! Solo me eliges por descarte! – se quejó el mayor – y yo que te iba a elegir, ahora olvídalo – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, para luego darle la espalda –

Nadie te pidió que dijeras, Shura – respondió el aludido imitando al castaño –

Ok, y esto se debe? – intervino Dite –

Ni idea, pero de que pelan peor que marino y mujer, lo hacen – respondió DM, solo para molestar más al décimo guardián –

Cierra el pico DM – mascullo el español para risa de todos, y es que se había sonrojado (Shuris) –

Jajaja bueno ya dejemos en paz a Shura de capricornio, y sigamos…- Shion, enserio se estaba divirtiendo – Aioros… -


	5. Aioros

**Aioros**

Oye, eso es cruel! Solo me eliges por descarte! – Se quejó el mayor – y yo que te iba a elegir, ahora olvídalo – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, para luego darle la espalda –

Nadie te pidió que dijeras, Shura – respondió el aludido imitando al castaño –

Ok, y esto se debe? – intervino Dite –

Ni idea, pero de que pelan peor que marino y mujer, lo hacen – respondió DM, solo para molestar más al décimo guardián –

Cierra el pico DM – mascullo el español para risa de todos, y es que se había sonrojado (Shuris) –

Jajaja bueno ya dejemos en paz a Shura de capricornio, y sigamos…- Shion, enserio se estaba divirtiendo – Aioros… - llamó con una sonrisa el patriarca, más el castaño aún se encontraba reclamándole al español - Aioros de Sagitario - esta .a vez habló con más autoridad -

Si, Patriarca - sonrió mientras le ponía atención a Shion -

Sobón - varias voces se escucharon en coro en medio de una toz -

Pero que...?- el castaño ni entendió lo que pasaba el sólo miró con preocupación el ataque de toz -

Ya ven, este ni entendió - Shura rodo los ojos ante la inocencia del griego -

No entendí, que? - pregunto con cara de perdido -

Como sea, Aioros a quien elegirías? - u. u Shion decidió cortar con la conversación innecesaria -

A ver... - para el sólo era un juego así que no lo tomaba con tanta seriedad como sus pasados compañeros al final que podía pasar sólo por decir un nombre?, ni que se fuera a convertir en chica y estaría con esa persona de forma obligatoria sólo por su respuesta - ... - sólo tenía dos opciones Saga o Kanon, a cuál de los dos elegiría. Por qué vamos los demás eran muy chicos para él y si aplicaba la teoría de Shura, era mejor elegir alguien mayor que él. Pero Saga y Kanon, cuál de los dos era la mejor opción. El bipolar o el manipulador, bueno por lo menos con Kanon tenía la seguridad de que lo que diga era lo que pensaba hacer, a diferencia de Saga que hoy decía blanco mañana decía negro, o sea había inestabilidad - aunque...- si lo pensaba bien, Kanon sólo podría estar con el por algún interés, lo cual saga, su parte buena, no haría. - Creo que mejor Saga - respondió después de pensarlo -

Lo sabía! - celebró Milo -

No puedo creer que lo eligiera - Dite sólo negó ante las palabras de DM - este si es masoquista -

Oye! - el castaño mayor se quejó ante las palabras del italiano -

Te manda a matar, te tacha de traidor, maltrata a tu hermano, te quiere quitar tu armadura...- Enumeró Shaka - y aun así la eliges, si Aioros, eso te hace masoquista - determinó el rubio -

Eso no lo tomé en cuenta - se defendió - además Shura sólo me dejo dos opciones - expresó apuntando al español que le miro con el ceño fruncido -

Y yo que tengo que ver - le pregunto con molestia - ahora resulta que el que ligeras al psicópata bipolar es mi culpa - le dijo con sarcasmo -

Es que son los únicos más grandes después de mí - declaró -

Ohh! - el ser cizañeros parecía ser un requisito para ser dorado -

Ja! Soy mejor que tu Kanon - más de uno giro a ver al mayor de los gemelos que celebraba su victoria -

Para alguien como Aioros, si - se cruzó de brazos - porque alguien con sus sentidos completos obvio me elegía a mí -

Que insinúas - -.-* el castaño de Sagitario miro amenazador al gemelo menor -

Yo, nada sólo decía - se defendió con una sonrisa nerviosa - por mi mejor que eligieras a Saga - expresó -

Bueno seguimos – apuro el de capricornio, cansado de todo eso – habla bicho a quien…? – Apuro sorprendiendo a más de uno –

Me parece o huelo celos? – cuestiono el italiano con una sonrisa burlona –

Oh, Shura no sabía que te dolía tanto…- Dite, se aproximó a su amigo con toda la intención de abrazarlo – ya, yodo está bien…Aioros no es el único en el mundo y…- expreso con fingida compasión –

No! No lo hago por eso! Yo solo quiero irme a mi templo – se defendió de las burlas de sus compañeros –

A llorar – Aioria y Milo hablaron al unísono –

Quieren probar que tan bien anda Excálibur? – expreso levantando el brazo derecho, logrando que las risas de sus amigos disminuyeran más no cesaran –

Jejeje…bueno ya, pasemos a Shaka – el rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe, que había pasado allí? –

Y Milo, que? Está bien que su opinión y existencia no valgan pero aun es un dorado – hablo con seriedad –

Para que perder tiempo con Milo, si ya sabemos que dirá Camus – negó el peli verde –

Eso es mentira! – se quejó el peli azul –

Bueno, bueno ya…Milo – accedió el lemuriano mayor cansado de los gritos de los dorados – a ver a quien elegirías? –


	6. Milo

**Milo**

Jejeje...bueno ya, pasemos a Shaka - el rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe, que había pasado allí? -

Y Milo, que? Está bien que su opinión y existencia no valgan pero aun es un dorado - hablo con seriedad -

Para que perder tiempo con Milo, si ya sabemos que dirá Camus - negó el peli verde -

Eso es mentira! - se quejó el peli azul -

Bueno, bueno ya...Milo - accedió el lemuriano mayor cansado de los gritos de los dorados - a ver a quien elegirías? -㈷3

Es un viejo verde - mascullo el peli azul al ser víctima de las burlas de sus amigos, por culpa de Shion - como sea, haber...- se puso a pensar en quien de todos sus compañeros sería bueno, Camus no era una opción, bueno si no quería que sus amigos se brulancen de él, algo por demás seguro - si fuera chica...㈴7-

Y Camus tu novio, serías la cornuda del santuario ㈴2- completo DM, ganadose una mirada de odio por parte de francés y una de molestia por parte del peli azul de escorpio - que?! Es la verdad - se hizo el ofendido -

Como decía, si fuera chica, obvio Death estaría descartado - el italiano alzó sus hombros como diciéndole me importa - que? El único que te aguantaría es Afro, y además no creo poder separarlos - habló con seriedad. Todos suspiraron con pesar㈴4, allí estaba Milo y sus ataques - como sea, si yo fuera chica, obvio buscaría al indicado para mí - todos rodaron lo ojos - buena apariencia...㈵8- 

Aldebaran, lo siento pero estas descartado - Aioria habló palmeando su hombro, provocando sólo una sonrisa en le grandote -

Buena posición económica ㈴5- agregó mientras miraba su cabello, cual diva. Sin duda Milo estaba muy metido en su papel de "chica" - 

El interés - negó Shaka - el mal del mundo - expresó ㈷1-

Miren quien lo dice el rubio que si tuviera madre la vendería - dijo con burla DM - 

Yo? Quien aqui es Italiano - la expresión de DM mutuo. Nadie se metía con su amada patria - qué? Todos saben la fama de los venidos de allí ... - más de un dorado correo un "te dejas death" , "a ti", "Yo golpeo" y cosas así por el estilo. Si se mataban nadie se metería, al final uno menos o uno más, como decía Shion, una patada menos a su hígado㈴9 -

Que no me traicione...㈵2 - fue allí que recién se dieron cuenta, de que Milo seguía describiendo a su hombre ideal - 

Jajajajajaja - el Escorpión salió de su mundo, al escuchar a todos reír, a excepción del príncipe de los hielos, que se había sentido aludido ante el comentario y la burla ㈶5- que?- se atrevió a cuestionar ㈷9-

Ay! Ay! Mi estómago ㈳4- se quejaba el León - 

Jajajajajaja... hay Milo si realmente ese fuera tu ideal de hombre, te juro que no vivirias rogandole aqui a nuestro amigo - señaló DM -

Yo nunca le eh rogado - expresó con enfado㈵1 - 

Claro y lo que pasó el Soul of Gold, lo inventaron ㈴6- con sarcasmo habló el rubio de Virgo -

No...- iba a replicar el bicho ㈷5- 

Ya cierren el pico, habla animal del desierto a quien eliges - ordenó ya cansado el patriarca ㈶4-

...- al demonio con todos diría un nombre cualquiera, pero obvio, no diría Camus - ...- pero a quien elegiría?㈵3. Shaka, DM, Kanon, Saga, Dite, Aioria y Alde, estaban descartados, así que sólo le quedaban Mu, Aioros y Shura - quien seria mejor...- murmuro, intercalando la mirada entre ellos - creo que elijria a Camus...㈴4 - habló serio - 

Jajajajajaja no creí que lo hicieras, por mucho que nos burlamos, igual lo elegiste - negó Kanon㈳4 -

Me da pena, tu situación㈷3 - negó Shaka - 

Vergüenza ajena㈵0 - Saga se cruzó de brazos -

...No! - ㈶6 traicionado por su propia boca - Yo iba a decir Mu ㈷7 - se defendió en vano, tratando de para las risas de sus amigos ㈸5-

Para eso perdimos tiempo - ㈵0 bufo el peli verde aunque interiormente se burlaba del bicho ㈳4- seguimos con Shaka - el mencionado seguía riendo, ignorando que era su turno. Cosas de la vida. ㈴4 Ser patriarca para burlarse de los demás -


	7. Shaka

**Shaka**

...- al demonio con todos diría un nombre cualquiera, pero obvio, no diría Camus - ...- pero a quien elegiría?㈵3. Shaka, DM, Kanon, Saga, Dite, Aioria y Alde, estaban descartados, así que sólo le quedaban Mu, Aioros y Shura - quien seria mejor...- murmuro, intercalando la mirada entre ellos - creo que elijria a Camus...㈴4 - habló serio -

Jajajajajaja no creí que lo hicieras, por mucho que nos burlamos, igual lo elegiste - negó Kanon㈳4 -

Me da pena, tu situación㈷3 - negó Shaka -

Vergüenza ajena㈵0 - Saga se cruzó de brazos -

...No! - ㈶6 traicionado por su propia boca - Yo iba a decir Mu ㈷7 - se defendió en vano, tratando de para las risas de sus amigos ㈸5-

Para eso perdimos tiempo - ㈵0 bufo el peli verde aunque interiormente se burlaba del bicho ㈳4- seguimos con Shaka - el mencionado seguía riendo, ignorando que era su turno. Cosas de la vida. ㈴4 Ser patriarca para burlarse de los demás – Bueno, bueno, ya sabíamos la respuesta de Milo y perdimos tiempo igual, así que Shaka a quien elijes? – el rubio miro con odio al SANTO patriarca ㈶5–

Como sea, terminemos con esto...- la risas cesaron rápidamente al escuchar la seriedad con la que el santo de virgo hablo㈴8. Ya que le parecía raro que se pusiera tan serio de repente, porque vario rato había estado riendo con ellos o incluso bromeando – haber Shion, realmente crees que de aquí, de aquí de este monto de inadaptados, retardados, retorcidos, incultos, impuros, sin vergüenzas, salvajes, inútiles...voy a elegir pareja?㈷1- Shion ahogó una risa, al ver la cara de los ofendidos㈶4. Shaka, tenía que ser –

Como si fueras el mayor premio, teñido –㈴9salto Milo –

Eso, quien querría estar con alguien tan egocéntrico como tú –㈶8 hablo Saga, con fastidio –

Eso lo debería decir yo – contradijo el rubio – loco, bipolar – expreso como si nada ㈴7– haber, Shion... - el peli verde levanto una "ceja" a la espera de lo que diría el rubio – con 20 años de vida, conviviendo unos cuantos de estos con ellos, crees que sería tan loco de elegir a uno. Puf, mejor me quedo soltero de por vida –㈴4 se cruzó de brazos –

Auch...- hizo alusión a un dolor Shion, después de las palabras del de la india - jajá, bueno. Pero con tu GRAN sabiduría, digo si sabes que la cuestión es esa...que elijas a uno de ellos –㈴2 se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que tanto le dolía al rubio que fuera contra su ego –

Claro, mi sabiduría es superior que la tuya, digo, no por algo sabía que hacer sin que me dijeras nada – sonrió con burla㈴7 –

Habla de la saga de hades – le susurro Shura a Aioros, que no entendía㈵1 –

Ah...- asintió, un tanto perdido a pesar de la explicación ㈸0–

Uhhh – Milo y Aioria, corearon tratando de meter leña al fuego ㈷8–

A usted su santidad – ja! Kanon con tal de que no llegara su turno y porque le encantaba el lío, expreso㈳8 –

Yo lo saco por insolente – le siguió Saga㈷6 –

La gente es rebelde jajaja – rio DM, a él le valía la tonta pregunta ㈳4–

Hay sí, Shaka es mucho para alguien común no? –㈶1 Dite rodo los ojos – que poco te quieres...- hablo con sarcasmo –

Obvio, tengo dignidad –㈵0 miro a Milo con burla –

Uy, eso debió doler...- Kanon sonrió con burla – jejeje ya como sea, dejen al bicho _caracol en paz – negó compadeciéndose de su amigo –

Igual el único que vale la pena, en este grupo, es Mu –se encogió de hombros y lo dijo como si nada – así que si fuera mujer, supongo que lo elegiría a él – concluyo y miro al lemuriano que desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo –

La cosa es que Mu, diga si – la voz del géminis mayor se dejó escuchar, provocando que todos que antes miraban a Shaka giraran a verlo – que? – ㈸6se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no lo había pensado –

Al parecer serias, el hermoso Mu – bromeo Aldebarán –

Sobre mi cadáver dejaría que uno de ustedes le ponga la mano encima a mi bebé...-㈶4 Shion frunció el ceño –

Patriarca...- se quejó Mu, al escuchar las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros㈷0 –

Pero eres mi pequeño – se excusó el mayor –

Tu turno gato! – Milo le robo las palabras a Shion –

Que...?! – las mejillas del león se tiñeron de carmín, y su mirada se fijó en uno de sus compañeros que al percatarse de su mirada lo volteo a ver, provocando que el griego desviara está ㈸6–

***M***

PV: wa! Ikki se acerca el fin de años y aun no termino ningún fic...㈶6

Ikki: novedad... no me sorprendería que el mundo se acabe y aun no los hayas acabado...㈴9

PV: que cruel ㈶7 y yo que iba a dar todo de mi...

Ikki: si? Mejor no me hago ilusiones...㈷1

PV: me has desmoralizado ㈷7


	8. Aioria

Aioria

La cosa es que Mu, diga si – la voz del géminis mayor se dejó escuchar, provocando que todos que antes miraban a Shaka giraran a verlo – que? – ㈸6se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no lo había pensado –

Al parecer serias, el hermoso Mu – bromeo Aldebarán –

Sobre mi cadáver dejaría que uno de ustedes le ponga la mano encima a mi bebé...-㈶4 Shion frunció el ceño –

Patriarca...- se quejó Mu, al escuchar las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros㈷0 –

Pero eres mi pequeño – se excusó el mayor –

Tu turno gato! – Milo le robo las palabras a Shion –

Que...?! – las mejillas del león se tiñeron de carmín, y su mirada se fijó en uno de sus compañeros que al percatarse de su mirada lo volteo a ver, provocando que el griego desviara está ㈸6–

Haber, haber...- Kanon para sorpresa de todos sacó una hoja y lapicero, y empezó a garabatear rápidamente ㈵3- la cuenta va así, 1 punto para DM, 1 para Milo, 1 para Aioros, 1 para Saga, 1 para Camus, 1 para Mu...todos empatados hasta el momento ㈑8.㈑8que las apuestas comiencen...- más de uno dejo salir un suspiro ahora entendían a que venía todo ese interés. El gemelo menor sólo quería sacar provecho - a quien le dan su voto? ㈴6-

Kanon que les dije de las apuestas?! ㈵0 - Shion se tocó la frente en señal clara de enfado -

A estos insolentes y desobedientes ㈶2 - miró a sus compañeros - Ni idea gran patriarca ㈳8. Por qué? -

Géminis tenías que ser - negó el peli verde ㈷1 - como sea...Aioria, a quien eliges? - el León guardó otras que estaba por entregar a gemelo, causando enfado en este -

Yo...pues...- su verde mirada se fijó nuevamente en uno de sus compañeros por breves segundos - no sé. ㈳7 - el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su voz -

Habla de una vez, que cosas tengo que hacer ㈷3 - le gruño el español con impaciencia -

Mira te puedes ir que nadie te dice quédate- ㈶5 le devolvió el menor -

Pues creo que tu pequeño cerebro, si tienes, no captó no? Shion no nos dejará salí hasta que todos respondan - ㈷6 le miró con superioridad -

Ya...calma los dos - Sagitario tuvo que intervenir para que no se mataran -

A quien le das tu voto, cabra - para el griego no había pasado nada ㈺7 -

Como sea - el español ignoró al León y gemelo para recibirse en una esquina -

Bueno ya - Shion aplaudió para llamar la atención de sus malcriados -

Pues elegiría a...alguien que no sea amargado, idiota mandón, que no todo lo vea con su deber y que tampoco este casado con su trabajo, que me dediqué tiempo y que no haga las cosas sin pensar...no sólo seguía órdenes ㈶4- hablo el león aun enfurruñado -

Me parece o fue una indirecta bastante directa para el Capri...- ㈵1 Dite miró de reojo al décimo guardián -  
yo sólo quiero saber en que termina - para molestia del Piscis, cáncer estaba concentrado en las hoja de apuestas de Kanon -

Elegiría...bueno...㈸6 - miró a todos que le miraban expectantes. Sus manos sudaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron más de Escarlata -

Ya di que elegirías al imbécil y terminemos con esto - apuro Kanon -

A quién? - el hermano mayor miró algo perdido lo que pasaba ㈵3 -

Kanon, no molestes! - le gruño el menor hermanos de fuego - como sea elegiría...Kanon! - el gemelo seguía apurando al leo con la mano -

Bien, seguimos An...- un gruñido del italiano hicieron carraspear al peli verde - me asustan ㈸5 - murmuró - DM, a quién elegirías? -

Punto para mi? Wau, es inesperado...pero bueno...- ㈷8 Kanon agregó un punto a su nombre -

Pero...Pero si yo no...㈶6 si yo ni lo elegí -

Cuestiones de la vida - ㈴4 le Palmeo el hombro el arquero -

Todo es tu culpa! ㈶5 - y como todos lo esperaban el León se fue contra la cabra -

Yo que te hice ahora? - ㈴9 -

Como que hubiese sido sorprendente que lo eligiera a él, no? - Milo le comentó al francés que no le dio mucha importancia -

Como dice ese refrán marica...- DM, se rasco la cabeza al no recordar -

Que del odio al amor hay un sólo pasó - expresó el sueco ㈵0-

Si a ese refrán de maricas, me refiero jejeje - ㈳3 -

Marica tu...- Dite alzo su mano con una rosa piraña, dispuesto a atacar al cáncer cuando el siempre impertinente gemelo menor hablo -

Kanon miró con curiosidad a sus compañeros - eh, Mu tu no me has dicho por quién votas! - el peli lila, sólo negó. Él no se quería meter en problemas -

Ya, Aioria...- Aioros tuvo que separar al de leo de la cabra dorada, pues ese estaba a punto de usar Excálibur - Shura, no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te pasó, además quien te manda a ser lento, hermano -㈴8 negó -

Porque siempre sales a favor de Shura - ㈷0preguntó con enfado -

Porque siempre te la coges con él, sin que te haga nada - respondió con simpleza - además que si te dañas y lo dañas, estaríamos en problemas...- murmuró pensativo - además Shura es mi amigo y tu mi hermano, no puedo estar en medio cada que se pelean -㈳7 concluyó creyendo haber hecho que su hermanito lo entendería -

Son por esas cosas, que existe el Fratricidio -㈴4 Murmuró Saga, al ver la molestia reflejada en los ojos de menor de los castaños -

Dile que prefieres a la cabra y termina el conflicto -㈵3 metió cizaña el italiano -

Eso no es...- ㈸0quiso replicar el mayor -

Cierto, siempre lo defiendes sobre el gato -㈴8 apuro Milo a contradecir, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Camus - QUE? también quiero sabes su hay Aioria encerrado - de defendió -

Para mí que solo quieres ver al mundo arder -㈵0 negó el francés -

Bueno ya, como sea si Aioros tiene o no interés en Shura, eso no es lo importante. Ya DM, es tu turno...- ㈵1mando a callar Shion, pues el que quiera divertirse no significa que quiera que haya un conflicto entre sus dorados, verdad? -

Justo cuando la cosa se ponía buena - Shaka ㈷1sorprendió más de uno con ese comentario -


	9. DM

Si a ese refrán de maricas, me refiero jejeje - ㈳3 -

Marica tu...- Dite alzo su mano con una rosa piraña, dispuesto a atacar al cáncer cuando el siempre impertinente gemelo menor hablo -

Kanon miró con curiosidad a sus compañeros - eh, Mu tu no me has dicho por quién votas! - el peli lila, sólo negó. Él no se quería meter en problemas -

Ya, Aioria...- Aioros tuvo que separar al de leo de la cabra dorada, pues este estaba a punto de usar Excálibur - Shura, no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te pasó, además quien te manda a ser lento, hermano -㈴8 negó -

Porque siempre sales a favor de Shura - ㈷0preguntó con enfado -

Porque siempre te la coges con él, sin que te haga nada - respondió con simpleza - además que si te dañas y lo dañas, estaríamos en problemas...- murmuró pensativo - además Shura es mi amigo y tu mi hermano, no puedo estar en medio cada que se pelean -㈳7 concluyó creyendo haber hecho que su hermanito lo entendería -

Son por esas cosas, que existe el Fratricidio -㈴4 Murmuró Saga, al ver la molestia reflejada en los ojos de menor de los castaños -

Dile que prefieres a la cabra y termina el conflicto -㈵3 metió cizaña el italiano -

Eso no es...- ㈸0quiso replicar el mayor -

Cierto, siempre lo defiendes sobre el gato -㈴8 apuro Milo a contradecir, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Camus - QUE? también quiero sabes su hay Aioria encerrado - de defendió -

Para mí que solo quieres ver al mundo arder -㈵0 negó el francés -

Bueno ya, como sea si Aioros tiene o no interés en Shura, eso no es lo importante. Ya DM, es tu turno...- ㈵1mando a callar Shion, pues el que quiera divertirse no significa que quiera que haya un conflicto entre sus dorados, verdad? -

Justo cuando la cosa se ponía buena - Shaka ㈷1sorprendió más de uno con ese comentario -

Cierra el pico, teñido conflictivo - lo calló Saga ㈶5, que por una "extraña" razón se la tenía jurada al virgo-

Que hablas maniático bipolar? - Shaka le devolvió ㈵0 - nadie te metió a ti en la pelea a sí que cierra eso que dices es boca - la mirada azul se fijó en la verde. Por breves momentos chispas cruzaron miradas -

Voy por Saga - DM le susurró a Kanon que se apuró a notarlo -

Yo por Shaka - Milo también se acercó al gemelo menor -

Yo creo que Shion los detiene pero si no, voy por el maniático - Shura también miró la lista de apuestas -

Yo creo que Shaka - Aldebaran se cruzó de brazo a y habló con seriedad - Saga es más manipulable por su lado bueno. Si no que pasó al final de las 12 casas...- más de uno golpeó su puño con su Palma. Punto para el toro -

Ya basta! - Shion se tuvo que meter en medio para que esos dos no se matarán - por esto y mucho más par de animales jamás dejaría a mi Mu con uno de ustedes - ㈶4 habló - a hora si DM, es tu turno - más de uno por poco y se deja caer. Shion al parecer sólo quería saber a quien prefería cada quien o tal vez habia algo escondido? -

Claro...- DM, para sorpresa de todos se veía muy relajado porla pregunta. Como si le diera igual que todos sus compañeros supieran a quien preferia - veamos...- miró de uno en uno a sus amigos, y sonrió al ver la cara de curiosidad en estos. Como le hacía gracia esa cara de idiotas - oye Shion y la otra momia? - ㈳4 casi dejo salir un carcajada al ver a más de uno de sus compañeros frustarse por el cambio de tema. Todos eran unos malditos chismosos -

Como que otra?! - ㈶5 Shion a diferencia de los demás contuvo sus ganas de matar al cáncer - mocoso irrespetuoso! Ya quiero ver tu que llegues a esta edad y verte también como yo - ㈴1 ese era el Shion que lo había criado. Medio histórico y bipolar. -

Y luego la mayoría se pregunta porque los dorados somos así? - murmuro Camus ㈴9 desde su rincón -

Ya viejo, no me cambies de tema - le retó el peli azul de Italia ㈴8 -

En que momento evite que Bella no te votará del barranco - ㈶7 pensó en la doncella que había criado a DM - Ni idea el muy sinico dijo que iría a ver a su alumno y a Shurei, hace 10 días y hasta la fecha ni se reporta. Creo que le he dado muchas libertades - habló pensativo -

Recién se da cuenta? - ㈷3 Milo, negó ante las palabras de su irreconocible mejor amigo, Camus -

Como sea, de esta no te escapas Angelo - Shion le amenazó con el dedo acusador como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños -

Si, vejete, si - ㈵0asintió el joven hombre -

Como andan las cosas Kanon? - para sorpresa de Shion y todos en general, excepto Kanon, el peli azul se acercó a ver la hoja de apuestas - ... - ㈵3 - por quien puedo ir...- murmuro al menor de los gemelos -

Yo te aconsejaría por...-㈶2 más de un dorado para la oreja y el silencio que inundó el lugar no se había escuchado nunca en la sala de reuniones de patriarca, no al menos con los dorados allí - ...- ㈴8más nada se logró escuchar, sólo viero a Kanon señalar la hoja y luego mirar a todos los demás. Angelo sonrió y luego ambos sintieron. Volvieron a mirar la hoja y luego DM negó, pero Kanon asintió y...-

Ya habla de una vez cangrejo! - ㈶4Shura no había soportado tanta idiotez -

Tranquilo Shura -㈴4 Dite le Palmeo el hombro -

Para histérica la cabra -㈷6 le gruño el león -

No me hables en femenino, Tú engendró más orinado, Porque parido no pareces -㈶5 le devolvió el español -

y nuevamente la burra al trigo - murmuro Aioros - ya los dos! - ㈶5al instante leo y Capricornio callaron al ver la molestia del mayor -

Ya bueno, elijo a Saga - DM habló sin más y metió sus manos a los bolsillos -

Que?! - ㈸2Kanon y DM sonrieron ante la cara de babosos de sus compañeros -

Eso debió doler -㈵3 Shaka miró al peli celeste que se hizo el desentendido -

Auch! -㈵4 si hasta a mi me dolió - Milo se sobo el pecho y Aioria le Palmeo el hombro el señal compresión -

No llores! No llores! -㈳3 Shura, sabía que estaba mal pero Dite también le había molestado -

Son un IDIOTAS! - ㈶6los ojos del Piscis se ocultaron tras su flequillo. Mu se acercó a consolar a su amigo. -

Creo que se pasaron - ㈴9Alde le dio un sape al gato y al bicho -

Oye! Shura también se burló! -㈷0 se quejaron de ser los únicos atacados -

Y no vas a decir porque? - ㈷8a Shion le valió un rábano lo que pasaba -

Quiero ver que pasa -㈳5 se limitó a responder y luego compartió una sonrisa con Kanon -


	10. Kanon

**Kanon**

No llores! No llores! -㈳3 Shura, sabía que estaba mal pero Dite también le había molestado -

Son un IDIOTAS! - ㈶6los ojos del Piscis se ocultaron tras su flequillo. Mu se acercó a consolar a su amigo. -

Creo que se pasaron - ㈴9Alde le dio un sape al gato y al bicho -

Oye! Shura también se burló! -㈷0 se quejaron de ser los únicos atacados -

Y no vas a decir porque? - ㈷8a Shion le valió un rábano lo que pasaba -

Quiero ver que pasa -㈳5 se limitó a responder y luego compartió una sonrisa con Kanon -

Para mi que ustedes están planeando algo - ㈵0 Shion quiso mirar en la hoja de Kanon que simplemente la quitó - oye! No debes ocultarle nada al SANTO patriarca - se quejó para luego regresar a su lugar -

Me parece o Shion se está volviendo más inteligente de lo normal - Shaka hablo con ironía ㈴9 -

Cierra el pico teñido, que sólo te soporto porque eres un dorado - lo apuntó -

Y todos lo soportamos porque sobrevivió a la guerra anterior escondiéndose con Docko - el rubio miró con pereza sus uñas. Mientras soltaba ese comentario con cisaña -

Asmita era mejor Virgo - le miró con una sonrisa como si con ese comentario hubiese ganado -

Atla hubiese sido mejor Aries - poco faltó para Shion caer al suelo derrumbado. Ese había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo -

Uhhh! Eso dolió - los dorados a excepción de Mu, corearon -

Yo lo destierro! - Saga. El peli azul mayor no desaprovecho la oportunidad -

Por lo menos yo digo lo que pienso - expreso el rubio mirando retadoramente al géminis - no finjo y luego apuñaló por la espalda - le sonrió con burla -

Te dejas Saga?! - Kanon, empujó a su hermano, como diciéndole yo lo golpeo -

Matense lejos - señaló Shura la salida - no quiero que me metan en su lío -

Como si no hubiese estado metido en el conflicto pasado, no? - Milo sonrió al ver la mueca de desagrado en el rostro del español al escuchar al león -

Ahora quien te metió a ti?! - Aioros se puso en medio de la mirada asesina del capricornio al león -

Ya calma - pidió el sagitario con esa paciencia eterna -

Calma mi abuela, Aioros, el tumor que tienes por hermano, ya me tiene hasta el trasero metiéndose donde nadie lo llama - el griego tuvo que sostener al español que ya se tiraba sobre el león, que en lugar de ayudar a calmar las aguas provocaba más al de capricornio -

Dejalo Aioros, que está HISTÉRICA - suficiente! Aioros, no supo ni como pero su amigo habia pasado a golpear a su hermano -

Shura suéltalo! - el sagitario quiso intervenir por el biena de ambos -

Ya Aioria dile que te gusta y termina el drama - la pelea se detuvo de golpe. Shura soltó el cabello del menor, quien soltó también su muñeca -

Que...? - balbuceo el peli negro verdoso -

Que el gato te hace la vida imposible porque...- Camus le cubrió la boca al bicho hablador -

Prefiero besar 50 sapos al día antes que tener algo con este - señalo de manera despectiva el español -

Uhhhh...- Camus le dedicó una mirada de cansancio al bicho - sobate gato que si debio doler el rechazo jejejeje auch! Camus! - el abrir la boca le costó un codazo por parte del onceavo guardian -

Y quien dijo que...- el castaño menor quiso decir algo para defenderse, más el sonrojo en sus mejillas decían más de lo que podía decir con palabras -

Atenea debe odiarme, seguramente - el español en gesto dramático llevó sus manos a su pecho y frente - de todos en la orden, tenía que gustarle al ser más despreciable de todos - murmuró para sí, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación consigo mismo -

Oye, oye ni te creas lo que Milo dijo, si? que no eres el único que preferiría besar sapos - negó el león aunque un aura solo perceptible para algunos decía todo lo contrario -

Ga...- Camus le lanzo una advertencia al peli azul de escorpio - bueno, ya...- se cruzó de brazos -

Como sea, Kanon - fue cuando Shion hablo que recien se dieron cuenta que se habia recuperado de su depresión - a quien de estos mal agradecidos eliges? -

Al que más dolor de cabeza le dé - pensó el gemelo mientras sonreía - pues depende de la situación. Si fuera chica, pues a estos muertos de hambre ni los vería. Digo, teniendo entre mis conocidos a un multimillonario, que me daría las comodidades, que siendo chico soy guapo de mujer sería una diosa - sonrió con aires de grandeza -

Que poco te quieres - la voz de su gemelo sonó entre todas -

Callado hermano - ordeno con fastidio - que solo porque tu quieres que todos piensan que eres desinteresado, alguien de buen corazón desaprovecharia una oportunidad así, pues yo no - alzó su dedo y negó - sabías que la falta económica es el mayor motivo de divorcios? Pues así es - se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia -

El interés de la humanidad - el rubio de la India, suspiro con pesar -

Pero bueno la situación aquí es que elijas a uno de tus compañeros - Shion había retomado su posición en el trono, cansado de que ni atencion de pusieran -

A pues...- consultó la hoja de apuestas antes de responder - Porque sería una patada al hígado de mi hermano todos los días y porque me encanta molestarle también, pues a Shaka - respondió encogiendose de hombros mientras apuntaba en la hoja - siguiente, por favor -

Lo elegirias a él?! - como lo predijo Saga había saltado en furia - y yo que?! -

Por eso mismo lo elijo para que te fastidie la vida - respondió como si nada - y tú?! Somos hermanos idiota, obvio que no te elegiría - le miró como diciéndole obvio, no? -

Tenía que ser Shaka, no?! - para nadie pasó desapercibido el estado en el que entró el gemelo mayor - te vas para Géminis y no quiero que te muevas de allí, entendiste? - Kanon levantó una ceja - tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo - el gemelo menor miró con burla al mayor -

Les juro - negó con una sonrisa - te olvidaste el cerebro? Jajajaja desde cuando me das una orden tú? - la mirada retadora de Kanon molestó aún más a Saga - deja las drogas - giro la mirada de manera despectiva - el siguiente, Shion - apuro al peli verde que miraba entretenido la pelea -

Yo quería saber quien de los dos es más fuerte...- chasqueo la lengua - me importa un pepino si la pela eterna de fanáticos es Saga y Shaka, para mi que la cuestión es quien de ustedes gemelos es más fuerte - un puchero se formó en su rostro -

De que hablas vieja momia? - el de cáncer intervino al no entender, al igual que los demás, de diablos hablaba el mayor -

Cierto! El mundo del Internet es un misterio para ustedes - se burló el peli verde -

Y tiene la cara - suspiro Dite - apuremonos con esta tontada. Que me salen raíces - se quejó del exceso de tiempo pasado en el salón del patriarca -

Yo pierdo la raya - Camus negó mientras se cubría el rostro. Milo y su manera vulgar de expresarse -

Tu cállate! - Aioros advirtió a su hermano que iba meter su cuchara -

Ya sueltame! - Shura se removió en los brazos de Alde, que lo había sujetado para detener su matanza al gato, que había empezado después de que el tema suyo pasará a segundo plano -

Como sea le toca a Saga - señaló Shion -

Como que ya sabemos que dirá...auch!- Afrodita le pizo el pie al cáncer por interrumpir -

Ah pues yo...- las mejillas del mayor de la orden dorada se tiñeron de carmín, haciendo rodar los ojos a su gemelo -

Y este es el que tuvo bajo su control 13 años el santuario - se burló -


End file.
